


Sleepy Head

by artemismoon12



Category: CPCoulter’s Dalton
Genre: M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemismoon12/pseuds/artemismoon12
Summary: They sleep together (only sleep!) to ward off nightmares. Waking up is another story.





	Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in the nebulous zone of Winter of You inspired but also just 100% wish fullfillment while I procrastinate on Summer Boy.

The nightmares had subsided, but Todd had remained in his bed. One arm over them, his face in the back of Dwight’s hair. Dwight’s arms were curled up, the virtue of being pressed together on a twin mattress, clutching Todd’s hand to his chest in his sleep. 

He liked that Todd stayed. He liked the easy way he could wake up with a warm body pressed to his back. He felt safe, calm, and, in a small corner of his mind, loved. He would never say that part aloud though.

Todd shifted behind him, waking up the same way he did most days. The first time Dwight had felt the press against his ass it freaked him out a bit. But when he got up to turn off his alarm, Todd was still sleeping, sprawled out and hard, grabbing for the retreating warmth. He’d wake up later, disappearing into the bathroom.

Dwight didn’t know if Todd was aware he noticed, he always woke up first and went on his morning patrol. They never woke up at the same time. Dwight had never seen much point to sticking around before Todd took notice of his nightmares; just buttered the floors for when he woke up. So he left quickly all days.

That was until today. Todd stirring against his back, surprised to still have an armful of hunter.

“Morning.” Todd croaked, voice rough with disuse from the long sleep.

“Morning.” Dwight said, rolling onto his back, turning to say it to his roommate’s face.

They were close enough Todd didn’t need to reach for his glasses to see Dwight’s face. “Sleep ok?”

“Better.” Dwight said. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Todd smiled briefly before Dwight felt Todd’s stiffness brush against his leg again.

Todd’s smile faltered, before shifting to get up, angled away from Dwight, “Uh I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.”

Dwight didn’t know why he said it, but he looked up at Todd, hands folded on his chest, “you dont have to go to take care of it, You could just stay...”

“What?” His cheeks were dusted with pink, looking down at Dwight surprised. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard you right.”

“I said you could stay. You should. I’m still tired, I don’t want to exile you from your own bed just cause I’m here. It’s cold this morning.” Dwight remarked, blushing furiously but also he knew he didn’t want Todd to get up. He didn’t want to be alone under these sheets. If he was up first he’d be out first, not the other way round.

“Dwight, you can’t say you actually want me to-“

“Why not?”

Todd was struck by the surety in Dwight’s tone- still sleepy but with that conviction he held to everything in his life. His eyes were closed, but he kept nodding like he knew Todd wasn’t going to run off.

“Um, okay.” Todd said, lying back down one knee up. They didn’t shift the sheets back but Todd’s hand under the sheets, under his pyjama pants felt so strange with the familar warmth by his side.

He could feel Dwight’s shoulder against his, hip to hip and thigh to thigh. Dwight’s hands remained on his chest in a facsimile of death, content as far as Todd could tell. He was listening though, twitching as Todd shifted the blanket when he reached down to touch himself.

“Ah,” Todd gasped, rolling his hips slowly as he gripped his length. He had never done this with another person here- especially not Deight. He didnt even know Dwight knew, that Dwight had felt him up against him. Todd had suspected but figured Dwight was too polite to say anything as he woke up earlier anyways. A small part of him felt offended that Dwight could be so easily disinterested, but apparently not. Oh god did Dwight assume it was anything beyond regularmorning wood? It wasn’t because of Dwight. Well, not usually.

It had started off as just comfort and it made sense Dwight snuck his way into his dreams. It had freaked him out at first. but then, he’d enjoyed the images his brain cooked up. Dark, seedy images about what else they could do in this bed, if Dwight stayed in the morning. Or if they started earlier in the night, without a nightmare as an excuse.

But he had limits, staying to... take care of himself was not an invitation for anything more. Maybe Dwight truly was just tired and wanted a warm person beside him. He was careful as thier elbows brushed, his hand sliding down to the base, giving himself a few short tugs. His hand was dry but life as a writer didnt roughen it much. He slid it down again, grunting at his own pressure.

Dwight swallowed, scratching at his collarbone like he didn’t notice. Todd noticed though, his eyes fixed on Dwight, curious why now he’d say something then act like he wasn’t here.

He pressed his thumb to his head, circling with the barest of movements, careful to not go too fast. He rocked his hips barely up, nudging his cock through his hand.

“Uh.” It echoed in the empty room. The slide of skin on skin audible through the blanket, rising and falling which each thrust. He felt confined, wrapped in sheets and heat as his hips could only shift up and down into his tight hand. Speeding up was great. He grunted again, caught between the action and the object of his desire.

Dwight licked his lips, eyes still closed. He was listening to each aound of satisfaction Todd made, pretending nothing more than ignorance while his elbow brushed with Todd’s, rife with movement of getting himself off.

“Ah, damn.” He said softly, hard under his palm. It was like an ache, right under his skin wanting to erupt and scatter across the sheets. He pushed up again, seeing the bulge in the blankets were Dwight was. He reached down with his other hand to press against his stomach, like it could cool the thrumming pleasure building.

Fascinated, he rolled his head fully towards Dwight, gripping himself harder. “Yes, come on.” He breahted, a shudder as he focused on the head again with a jerk.

He could hear the shallow breathing from beside him, saw how subtley parted Dwight’s lips were. Wet from hot air, wet like he anticipated someone swooping down and kissing him. Todd licked his own, the heat under his hand intoxicatingly dizzying. “Come on.” He repeated, closer to the edge, “Yeah like that.”

He took another staggered breath, grunting into a thrust. The back of his throat got into it, his cock jumping in response, twitching in his hand, so close. Faster, his grip tightened into a fist.

“Shit,” Dwight murmed, hand tightening on the neck of his shirt.

“You should do it too.” Todd heard himself saying, hand hot against his throbbing cock. He nearly swore in relief. Dwight’s shocked expression and opened eyes towards him, taking in his roommate- pupils blown, skin pink, jerking himself off under the sheet. Todd felt electricity in his stomach, a hum of excitement and delight with Dwight’s eyes on him. He moaned under his breath, pressing his mouth together, thrusting his hips up.

He didn’t expect his moan swallowed in a kiss. Dwight’s arms bordering his head, a leg swung over him, and taking his sounds into his own deep sigh of frustration. He jerked up, mouth sliding against dwight’s patheticallg eager.

“Oh yeah,” he whimpered, pressing up with a muffled plea. The kiss went on, wet and needy, with a edge of desperate want. He felt Dwight’s weight on top of him as he spilled into his hand, and then immediately grabbed for Dwight.

He flipped them, rocking forward against Dwight’s leg, looking down at his roommate’s open expressjon. He kissed him again, his hand and Dwight’s meeting under Dwight’s pants in a tangle of fingers around his dick. He was so sensitive, jerking up even at first touch. He bit his lip, silent beyond panting need and choked silence as He and todd brought him off in a violent shudder. He quivered in the aftershock, Todd sinking down next to him to gasp into his shoulder.

“Oh shit.” He murmured. Dwight agreeded, laying back and mirroring sleep.

When they woke up again they were sticky, but the kiss remained. They said nothing, just turned red and continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> From a headcanon three weeks ago, written on my pocket potato.  
> It originally was supposed to have Todd getting off, gasping into Dwight’s shoulder as Dwight is surprised he’s so comfy. Then ace Dwight decided he was demi not grey today and kissed the fuck outta his friend.


End file.
